fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
National Guard Impound Facility
The National Guard Impound Facility is a former military-run impound lot located in Redford, Michigan in the Motor City Wasteland. Items seized from suspected communists were stored at the facility until they could be put up for auction. In 2287, it is a fenced-in treasure trove of junk. Background The National Guard Impound was a large storage unit facility owned and operated by the Great Midwest Commonwealth National Guard, one of many such facilities in the country. Those suspected of communism forfeited their possessions upon arrest and the possessions ended up in an impound like this one. Some storage units at the facility contain furnishings of an entire house and some contain vehicles seized while trying to cross the border from Canada. In charge of the impound facility was General Aaron "Buzzsaw" Batterson, a long-serving, decorated general in the GMC National Guard. General Batterson was serving in the Yangtze Campaign when his private convoy was ambushed by the Chinese; Batterson's body was not found but he was presumed dead. Three months later, a platoon stumbled upon an incoherent Batterson squatting in an empty village in the jungle. The only remnants of the villagers was a pile of bones. Apparently, Batterson had eaten them. The Army brass covered up the incident and assigned Batterson to the impound facility back home, an easy desk job to ride out his remaining years until retirement. In the last several months before the Great War, Batterson had become increasingly obsessed with Red River Savings & Trust, a bank across the street from the impound. During the summer of 2077, the bank had a promotion, a free toaster given to anyone who opens a new account. A free toaster? Given away? That was communism, right in front of "Buzzsaw" Batterson's face. Those "free" toasters should've been bought with American dollars like God intended. And what were these toasters? Did they secretly have listening devices implanted inside? Was the promotion really a front so the Chinese could spy on hard-working Americans? It was right there in the name of the bank, Red! And the city, Redford, obviously chosen for this plot because this is where the Reds planned to cross into the U.S. "Buzzsaw" Batterson knew a foothold situation when he saw one, and when the letters he sent his superiors addressing the situation went unanswered, he knew only he could stop it. Batterson began sending his troops to the bank to open accounts and acquire toasters, disguised in clothing found in the storage units. He had teams scour the furniture in the units for toasters as well, toasters once owned by suspected Communists. The soldiers dismantled the toasters to see what the inside contained. To the men carrying out these tasks, Batterson had gone completely insane. The General heard the talk that he was crazy, that he must really love toast, but he didn't care. To him, the other men in the facility were soft, not like those he served with back in the Yangtze. They didn't know real combat and they'd never seen a foothold situation firsthand. As their CO, it was Batterson's job to keep them in line and protect America. When the bombs fell, General Batterson knew the day had finally come. He knew the nuclear strikes would be followed by an invasion of Chinese ground troops, bent on claiming the country for themselves. But not if he had anything to say about it. The General relayed his plan to his men and told them to prepare to attack the bank; instead of arming themselves, the troops quickly deserted from the impound facility. The General was on his own, just like back in the jungle, but he was not deterred from his convictions. Armed to the teeth, the General crossed the street, entered the bank, and killed everyone inside, mostly confused customers seeking shelter from the bombs. General Batterson spent his remaining days scouring every inch of the bank for Chinese intel, until he died months later from exposure. The one area Batterson never searched was the locked bank vault, which he was convinced contained the key to the mystery. The Prisoner arrives at the National Guard Impound Facility in 2287. The enclosed fences, as well as the furniture and other junk in the lockers, make it an ideal place for a settlement. Behind the Scenes * Parts of General Batterson's story and personality are inspired by Colonel Kurtz from Apocalypse Now and General Jack D. Ripper from Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. * The "free toaster" gift for opening an account was once a popular promotion at many banks. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations